Conventional seismic methods for exploring subterranean strata beneath the seabed involve generating a seismic wave and measuring the response from the subsurface. The seismic wave may be simple or complex and may be generated at sea level, beneath the surface of the water or at the seabed. The response is detected by a series of spaced receivers which may be positioned on cables or “streamers” towed just beneath the sea-surface behind an exploration vessel or may be located on the seafloor. In the case of the receivers which are held stationary on the seafloor, after the detection step, they may have to be moved to a different location for the process to be repeated, or they are recovered if the survey is complete.
The response to a seismic event in the solid rock at the sea floor includes a compression wave (P-wave) and shear waves (S-waves). P-waves are considered well suited to imaging structures while the combination of S-waves is well suited to determining rock and fluid characteristics. P-waves travel through rock and sea water while S-waves travel through rock only. Thus, if the receivers are hydrophones located at or beneath the surface, they will detect only the P-waves. In order to detect the S-waves, it has been necessary to use a geophone located at the seabed.
It has been recognised that better seismic imaging can be achieved by making use of both P- and S-waves in so-called 4C seismic imaging, in which 4C stands for “four component”, one component being due to the P-wave and three to the S-wave. In order to detect S-waves effectively, three independent orthogonal and stationary geophones are required at each recording location. However, it has recently become possible to use a detecting apparatus located at a short distance from the seabed, which monitors the movements of particles at the earth's surface thus detecting both P-waves and S-waves, such as the detecting apparatus described in WO 2004/003589.
WO 2004/003589 discloses instruments named Ocean Bottom Movie Recorders (OBMs), which detect P-waves and S-waves while located a short distance from the seabed, by measuring the response of particles on the seabed to seismic events.
4C seismic imaging of the subsurface can add more and better information to exploration due to high quality recording of S-waves at the water bottom. Unfortunately, 4C-imaging has suffered from a combination of extremely high acquisition cost, variable payback and uncertainties in prediction of payback. This is partly because positioning and re-positioning geophones on the sea bed has been found to be very costly and limited in accuracy.
It has been recognised by the inventors that the effectiveness of carrying out such seismic imaging could be greatly increased if a method allowing continual controlled motion of suitable P- and S-wave receivers relative to the seabed was available. However, remote sensing at a distance above the seafloor has inherent problems in that the detection apparatus is subject to ocean currents which can inhibit effective positioning of the detection apparatus, and introduce noise into measurements, making correlation of the results very difficult.
Currently known streamers are designed to be towed just beneath the sea-surface and are steerable laterally. In some systems, streamer depth is controllable, and the depth may be up to a few metres below sea level. Such systems are not suitable for use near the seafloor in deep waters, and can not easily be deployed at such locations.